


Confession of a friend

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is a little shit, Beomjun Babies, Bickering, Choi Yeonjun is a scaredy cat, Love Confessions, M/M, Staying Up, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Yeonjun is scared shitless after watching a horror movie and asks Beomgyu to stay up with him, talking him through to sleep about whatever comes to mind.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Confession of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt i got from the otp prompt generator at [prompts.neocities.org](https://prompts.neocities.org)
> 
> also there’s very little mention of it but just in case, tw// horror movies
> 
> enjoy!!

“Where’s the self proclaimed _‘I don’t get scared easily, I’m a great resistor to horror movies’_ now, hyung?” Beomgyu teased Yeonjun.

They were watching the horror movie Yeonjun had insisted on (and which he was currently terrified out of his wits because of). He was curled up into a tiny ball on the couch, his eyes peeking out from behind the blanket, darting back and forth as if the entity shown on the paused screen might jump out and gobble him.

“ _Anyone_ would get scared if they watched that scene, okay?” Yeonjun retaliated, pulling the blanket further up to his eyes. “Did you even see the way the hand slammed onto her shoulder and pulled her in to god knows where? Did you see how its mouth stretched? That was _terrifying_ ,” he made a gesture of shivering.

“I watched it with you and I wasn’t scared,” Beomgyu shrugged with a mocking smile.

The blanket fell off of Yeonjun’s shoulders as he scoffed at the younger. “You’re an _alien_. What kind of human being in their sane minds wouldn’t find that scary? 

“Maybe someone who’s not a scaredy cat like you?”

“Hey! Watch who you’re calling a scaredy cat. I’m so brave, Hercules is shaking.” he puffed out his chest.

“Hercules was known for his strength, not bravery.” Beomgyu corrected, just for the sake of annoying the older.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Blah blah blah blah blah,” he shook his head and went back to facing the television with a pout on his face. 

Beomgyu heartily chuckled looking at his hyung’s actions mirroring that of a 10 year old. It made him so damn endearing and he had to resist reaching out and pinching the older boy’s cheeks.

Gosh, he was so in _love_.

“Are you going to keep looking like you’re trying to manifest the demon into this realm,” Yeonjun’s words snapped Beomgyu out of the love spell he was floating under, “or are you going to resume playing it sometime soon?” He attempted to pull off a sarcastic tone but him rushing the words out were more than enough an indicator that he was still a bit (very) scared (and ready to yell at the screen).

“Come on!” Yeonjun whined. “I want to know how it concludes.”

Beomgyu smirked. “You seem awfully eager for someone who’s about to lose their shit the moment the movie resumes.”

“If I kick you out of the house, don’t ask why.”

It was almost the end of the movie when Beomgyu glanced at Yeonjun. He had successfully reduced himself to 1/10th of his former size and precautiously tossed the blanket over his head every two seconds at the slightest hint of a jump scare appearing on screen.

The current scene was of the protagonist venturing down the trapdoor he found in the basement into a darker passage where he was told he’d find an exit to the mansion apparently.

To the average person this would be the time when they grip tightly onto their seats worried for themselves about the possible scare that could occur. But to Beomgyu, this was a situation with overflowing potential to further scare his hyung stiff.

Patting himself on the back for coming up with the _brilliant_ idea and calculating the plan to himself, he inched closer to a very visibly nervous Yeonjun who was squeezing the pillow he was hugging, still too intently focused on the movie to be able to catch Beomgyu’s actions.

“AAAAAAAAAH!!” Beomgyu yelled, clutching his shoulders and shaking them so hard Yeonjun would’ve tumbled down from his seat had he been sitting in any other position. This earned a scream from the latter twice as long and loud as his own before his reflexes kicked in, hands flying up to cover his ears and eyes shutting tight.

The successful result of his prank made Beomgyu do nothing to help Yeonjun out but to fall sideways on the couch roaring with laughter.

Yeonjun gradually raised his head to the TV display bearing the text “Based on a true story”. Mild relief washing over him, he snapped his head in the direction where Beomgyu was having the time of his life, well entertained by the scene he created.

“You!” Yeonjun pointed a furious finger at the boy rolling around, and almost off the couch.

Hearing the older call him must’ve seemed funnier to him somehow for he slipped and fell onto the carpet with a thud. “Me.” he giggled as he stood up grabbing for something to balance himself with.

“You-” he began again, raising his voice this time but was soon cut off.

“Hey! Keep it down, you two. People are trying to get sleep unlike your nocturnal asses.” their neighbour’s hiss was heard through the walls having them both fall silent.

Yeonjun uttered not another word but rather started to chase Beomgyu through the course of the house all the while whisper-yelling, “Choi Beomgyu, you troublesome rat, get back here!”

The latter only paused briefly to stick out his tongue at his hyung and resumed the run for his life with Yeonjun on his tail.

The entire house was soon filled with soft streams of laughter and failed attempts at hitting the other with a pillow. They chased each other like cat and mouse around the apartment and in the end Yeonjun tripped and fell onto Beomgyu, tackling him to the floor. It was all light hearted pillow fights from then. Beomgyu especially felt like he could burst from feeling this happy. Feeling how Yeonjun made him so happy.

But of course all that emotional crap didn’t help him avoid the consequences of his actions. Which is why half an hour later, he was laying next Yeonjun on the bed talking about what colour a chameleon would camouflage into when placed in a transparent glass filled with water and what clouds tasted like.

_“Why exactly must I stay up with you now?”_

__

__

_“You scared me half to death, you had your fun. Now pay the price and help me go to sleep without potential nightmares.”_

“And you’re supposed to be the hyung around here.”

_“Shut it! All I’m asking is for you to talk me through to sleep, is that too much?”_

__

__

_“Ugh, fine. About?”_

_“Random stuff.”_

“It will blend into whatever background is visible through the glass!” Beomgyu shook his head as he argued.

Yeonjun scorned at him. “I know I’m the one that asked you to talk but could you at least try to be interesting by saying that the chameleon will vanish into thin air like a ninja?”

“This argument is nothing but pointless,” the younger declared. 

“I wasn’t aware that it was a circle?”

Beomgyu deadpanned at the neon-haired boy who was cracking up from the joke he just made. It was an all too endearing sight and soon, he found himself giggling along.

Yeonjun gently lay back down from sitting up against the headboard and made himself comfortable, resting his head on his hands. He took in a deep breath and continued speaking.

“As for the second question, the 21 year old in me says-”

“You’re 21?”

“Your days in this house,” Yeonjun sighed, “are about to come to an end.”

Beomgyu made a face at him in reply which earned an annoyed tsk and a smack to the side with the nearest pillow from the former.

“Anyway,” Yeonjun continued, “21 year old me says they’ll taste exactly like water but the 3 year old in me says they’d taste like cotton candy.”

“Cotton candy?” Beomgyu raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, cotton candy. Are you deaf?”

“From your frightened screams earlier, probably.”

“...Good night.” Yeonjun turned to lay on his side in defeat.

Beomgyu playfully hit his arm. He sighed deeply and sunk back into the soft mattress, angling the pillow to his comfort. His gaze flicked over to his hyung lying to his left. Beomgyu thought he must’ve fallen asleep for his form rose and fell with every steady breath.

He looked so peaceful and Beomgyu didn’t really want to say anything and disturb him, but the nagging in his chest got the better of him.

“You know, Yeonjun hyung,” he began, “there’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you.” He fiddled with the hem of the sheets waiting for Yeonjun to show some sign that he was still awake. 

Beomgyu half hoped he would be awake because this would probably be the only time he’d found the courage to… actually confess to his hyung. But the other part of him prayed he wouldn’t be, too deeply asleep to hear anything Beomgyu was about to say.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Yeonjun didn’t budge. He gulped before continuing, partly disappointed.

“I love you, hyung,” he paused.

He could only hear his own racing heartbeat in the silence. Why he was doing this now, when whatever he spoke was heard by practically no one, he had no idea. Perhaps he thought it better to let his confession be spoken and gotten off his chest, fading into the silence than Yeonjun listening to it and ruining their current relationship.

He proceeded with it before he could give himself time to think and change his mind. “I love you, I have for a long time. Ever since I ran into you when entering the wrong class back in high school, I’ve liked you. I’ve always admired everything you did for me—the way you’d teach me all the steps patiently in dance class, how you’d help me with homework when I was struggling in the library after school, how you’d encourage me to pursue whatever I was interested in no matter what, the way you’d pull pranks on almost anyone and everyone with me.”

“Stealing Soobin hyung’s snacks, unplugging Kai’s keyboard whilst he practiced, replacing Taehyunie’s homework notebook with a blank one,” he smiled to himself thinking of all their antics.

“Since then we just eventually grew closer I guess,” he glanced at Yeonjun, “and I found myself liking you more and more. And now, here we are,” he gestured around the room to no one in particular.

“Ah, I don’t even know why I’m saying all this,” Beomgyu tugged the covers up to his chest, letting his eyes close. “But I love you, Yeonjun hyung. I wish you knew how happy you make me.”

He sighed, wanting to drift off into sleep and calm his mind down. He couldn’t deny that he did feel a tiny bit relieved after saying everything out loud.

“You couldn’t have said it sooner?”

Beomgyu’s eyes shot open, looking at the direction the voice had sounded from. He found Yeonjun looking down at him, head propped up on hand. Beomgyu blushed furiously under his gaze. 

Whatever energy he had spent on calming his heart down went straight down the drain as Yeonjun moved closer, his finger reaching out to push aside a strand of his bangs.

“What took you this long to say it, dummy?” Yeonjun asked, his gaze the fondest Beomgyu has seen, an affectionate smile curving his lips.

“I, uh, well i was going to, but-”

Beomgyu had no other go but to stop speaking and completely melt when Yeonjun pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. When he pulled away, Beomgyu instinctively raised his hand up to where Yeonjun had kissed him, and touched the tingling skin it as though he was attempting to catch the kiss Yeonjun left there in his palm.

His eyes roamed the entire room like he couldn’t believe that whatever happened was possibly real. They looked to Yeonjun as he laughed, ruffling the younger’s hair, hand settling on his cheek after.

“I love you too, gyu. A lot,” he whispered, caressing Beomgyu’s cheek, pinching it. “Continue to be as playful as you are now with me in the future too, okay?”

Beomgyu was completely silent, too preoccupied with processing everything. With processing the fact that his confession didn’t tear a large hole in their relationship. And the fact that Yeonjun actually _said it back_.

“Gyu?”

“Oh, thank god,” he huffed out a breath. “I was so scared everything would be ruined. I was terrified you’d tell me off and that our friendship would be ruined for life and-and- ow!” Beomgyu yelped as Yeonjun poked his forehead.

“Silly.”

Beomgyu hit his hand, smiling despite himself. “It was valid, alright?”

“And you called _me_ the scaredy cat.”

“Oh, you still are, one of the _biggest_. Confessing won’t make me change my mind.”

Yeonjun paused. “I’m heavily contemplating kicking you out of the house.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Beomgyu said, with smug confidence.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t.”

Whatever tension was left in the air dissolved into playful giggles bursting with joy. He had confessed, and Yeonjun had _accepted_. Beomgyu was extremely happy. Both of them were, as if it wasn’t already visible enough only from the way they looked at each other.

“No but seriously though, that scene was scary as hell. How did you sit through it?” Yeonjun asked out of the blue.

“That, well,” Beomgyu had a complacent smile plastered on his face, “I’ve already watched that movie twice, so I know what happens beforehand to actually get scared.”

The older gave him a look of utter disbelief. “You actually sat back and enjoyed, watching me suffer like that, you incarnation of Satan.”

Beomgyu grinned.

“I seriously hate you.”

“You literally told me you loved me minutes ago.”

Yeonjun slipped a hand under Beomgyu’s head and the other around his torso, pulling him against his chest.

“I know,” he said, “and I do.”

Beomgyu hummed, letting himself be held by his hyung, drifting off into dreamland surrounded by his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh okay this wasn’t as good but i just wanted to write real bad bc i thought the prompt fit beomjun well :”)
> 
> hope no one hates me bc of this trash and as always feedback is greatly appreciated! love y’all sm for reading♥️


End file.
